1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a displaying method thereof. In particular, the invention relates to a technique for suppressing an image burn-in phenomenon caused by deterioration of a pixel in an active matrix display device in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) which is a display device formed of a display element such as a liquid crystal is widely used. On the other hand, in recent years, a so-called self-light emitting display device having a pixel which is comprised of a display element such as a light emitting diode (LED), namely, a light emitting device has been attracting attention. As a display element used for such a self-light emitting display device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED, also referred to as an organic EL element, an electroluminescence (EL) element, or the like) has been attracting attention, and has been used for an EL display and the like. A display element such as an OLED is self-luminous; therefore, it has advantages such as higher visibility of pixels, no requirement of backlight, and higher response compared to a liquid crystal display.